bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Corin Brinsi
Corin is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Corin is a young man, looks to be perhaps 16 years old, with sandy brown hair that falls into his eyes often. His eyes are hazel, switching between brown and green depending on his surroundings. He wears the traditional shinigami black robe as well as a stuffed animal kitten, which he usually balances on his head. Personality Corin is young, impressionable, and fairly shy, stuttering and blushing when strangers address him. When he is happy and comfortable with his situation, he tends to be very outgoing and amenable, and has very little concept of personal space. History Corin has always idolized the Gotei 13 and has been attempting to join for several years, although he was kicked out of the Shinigami Acadamy due to his consistent inability to learn how to fight. However, using the principles he was taught, he is able to use some kido and kaido and managed to discover his Zanpakuto by himself. He particularly idolized Azumi, the captain of the division that he wanted to join, including forming a raging teenage crush on her. Story Corin snuck into the Gotei 13 and was able to successfully arrive at the division 4 barracks where he ran into then-Captain Azumi. He was accepted into the fourth division as 4th seat just before the merging of the worlds and was a huge help to managing healer teams during the Seraphim War. However, during the final battle of the war, he got into an argument with Azumi over her refusal to rest and was sharply rebuked for attempting to override her and force her to get bed rest. Corin became terrified of Azumi's wrath after being semi-flattened by her reiatsu and left a letter of resignation in his barracks as soon as the war was over, avoiding his Captain in the meantime. After Corin resigned from the fourth division, he remained in Seireitei hiding in plain sight as a cat. During this time, he befriended large numbers of stray cats and occasionally reverted to human form either to heal an injury that occurred on Gotei 13 grounds or to pilfer food from various barracks. He remained like this for almost 5 years and during this time, his reiatsu became slowly warped to become more feral and feline and less shinigami-like. After 5 years, he finally re-engaged with the now Captain Commander Azumi, where she took him into her home (fulfilling many of his romantic fantasies incidentally along the way) and reconciled with him. She helped cover up his technically traitorous action of desertion and suggested that he join a division again, providing him with a convenient cover story just before disappearing. Corin went and joined the 10th division where he is currently 5th seat. Cats Corin currently is taking care of several cats. Mayye - previously feral female cat. She has a speckled tortoiseshell coat that is mostly brown with flecks of red and yellow. Very motherly but distrust humanoids that aren't Corin. Dwayne - son of Mayye. His fur is mostly black with brown speckles and he is insatiably curious and gets into trouble easily. Imiyana - daughter of Mayye. Her fur is pure black except for a dot on her forehead and a single white stripe down her middle. She is super lazy and spends most of her time sleeping. Media - daughter of Mayye. Her fur is a rich chocolate brown color speckled with gold. She is very much an outdoor cat and likes hunting, fighting, and anything else active. Horus - male cat, lost his owner during the unison of the worlds. He has white fur with orange tufts on his head and paws. The tip of his tail was cut off when his home collapsed. He's an incredibly sweet cat, loving to cuddle and purr with anyone who seems down or upset. Very popular in the infirmary. Presea - previously feral female cat. Her fur is entirely grey. She is prissy and picky and frequently likes to assert her dominance over Corin and any other human acting above what she considers their station to be. Serae - daughter of Media and Horus. Her fur is orange all the way through except for a splotch of brown on her left side. She's inherited her father's personality and warms up to people very easily. Powers and Abilities Healing Field Corin's Zanpakuto works as an Anti-sword. Rather than causing damage to any a being that it comes into contact with, it instead greatly increases the rate at which a wound it comes into contact with heals. The zanpakuto must be in constant contact with the wound for the entire healing process. Thus a cut that would take days to heal, stiches itself back together in a matter of minuetes. The amount of time the wound takes to heal is proportional to the extent of the injury. This ability uses reiatsu at the same rate at which Corin recovers it, thereby preventing him from regaining any of his pool while it is active. Look, A Kitty! Corin passes Jaxom through a willing subject or himself and transforms them into a cat. All carried possessions also undergo the transformation process and are inaccessible until the subject transforms back to their natural form. The transformation may be suspended at will, but cats are unable to utilize any tools or weapons a cat would not normally be able to use. Cats are still capable of human speech. Animal Link Corin is able to communicate telepathically with any animal that he has spoken to before as long as he is in the same dimension as they are. He can also give up his own consciousness to join it to an animal he has spoken to for a short period of time (SEI/2 minutes). He always knows the location of the animal he is currently telepathically linked to. Zanpakutō Corin's Zanpakuto is Jaxom, an easygoing man of indecipherable age with black hair and glasses, which he adjusts whenever he thinks. Jaxom is highly intelligent but lazy and not prone to doing anything more difficult than necessary. He is, of course, quite attached to Corin and wants to guide him through maturity carefully with as little trauma as possible. However, he is highly opposed to fighting of any sort and refuses to allow Corin to use his blade for harm in any way, shape, or form. Inner World Corin's inner world is a snow-covered hill, usually lit by a bright moon. The hill is not particularly high, but is one of many such hills in the area. You can see lights reflecting off the snow to indicate that there are other beings populating the world, but trying to chase them down is a futile endeavor as they vanish when you draw closer to them. Shikai Corin's shikai turns his sword into a glowing blade of swirling yellow light. The blade, rather than harming opponents, passes through everything. Statistics Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei